


王嘉尔有一对非常敏感的……

by qmqhb



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb





	王嘉尔有一对非常敏感的……

朴珍荣有一次上中国的网站搜索王嘉尔三个字看了网友评论。

那句话他看不懂，但是“黑”这个字他眼熟，往往跟着不好的字眼一起出现，后面的doge表情他也认识，是开玩笑的意思，连在一起很稀奇，于是他用软件翻译了那句话——

“真搞不懂王嘉尔有什么黑点，难道是胸太大吗。”

朴珍荣，陷入了沉思。

\-----------------

王嘉尔关于为什么他会在那张图里显的那么胖的抱怨延续到直播结束后，到他们回家，进入房间，终于以倡议作结：“珍荣呀，我们一起去健身吧！”

朴珍荣以吻缄其口。

压在半阖的门上的重量让门砰的一声关紧，未免太急不可耐、太不像朴珍荣了。后脑勺在撞上门板前被人很好地护住，下面垫了对方手掌。但王嘉尔还是发懵。愣神几秒间被完全夺去主动权，柔软的唇瓣被含住吮吸，牙齿啃咬带来的些微刺痛反而让王嘉尔也情动起来。

天知道朴珍荣一路上在想什么。王嘉尔牵过他的手叫他摸摸他肚子和胸口，“其实也没有那么胖吧……是不是图片角度问题啊，珍荣你摸摸看”，语气软软地带着委屈，而那句早应该被朴珍荣遗忘的中国网站上的评论不合时宜地占据了他的脑海。

并且一直霸占到现在。

从衣服下摆探进去，微凉的手指触到的地方都激起细微战栗，胸肌饱满富有弹力又不失柔软，正好可以拢进手里。

嗯，是稍微胖了一点——这话朴珍荣是不敢说出口的——不过手感好到不可思议。他在心里补上这么一句，又对怀里乖巧的害羞的一副任人宰割模样的王嘉尔感到十足满意，抑制不住地弯了眉眼，在人泛红的面颊上啄了几口。

怀里人喘息声加重，有点儿慌乱地垂下眼睫不敢看人，他开始觉得自己有点奇怪了。不过是被亲了亲，被摸、摸了一下胸……而已，怎么下面就已经兴致高昂地渴望脱离紧身裤束缚了。

胸前不安分的手五指分开轻轻重重地按压揉捏，朴珍荣的手很好看，王嘉尔是再清楚不过的，黑色衣服掩盖下修长的骨节分明的手指是怎样在他胸上作恶的，怎样绕着乳晕打转，坏心眼地故意擦过乳头却不去照顾它，单是想象就让王嘉尔羞耻到脸上发烫了。

王嘉尔甚至没有意识到自己在迎合对方，挺胸把自己往对方手里送，挺立发硬的乳头在对方手心摩擦却远远得不到足够的爱抚，朴珍荣似乎对胸肌更感兴趣，下流缓慢地揉弄，手掌包裹的部分逐渐升温，前一阵子疏于健身带来的影响是最上面一层薄薄软软的，稍微用力一点儿压出凹陷却又能清晰感受到下面紧实的肌肉，既不过分僵硬也不似脂肪那样绵软。

如果突然施力压下去会紧绷一瞬，再使劲些应该总能嵌下去的，但朴珍荣不愿因此唐突了人。

所幸王嘉尔会很快放松下来，于是弹性十足的肌肉涨满手掌，随着心跳一下一下像在尝试着充满韧性地、轻微地反抗。

可朴珍荣知道这不是反抗，他知道怀里的人是情愿让他顺毛的野兽，霸道也好，温柔也好，他愿意接受来自朴珍荣的一切。

朴珍荣记得他的身体，脊背起伏的线条，从凸起的蝴蝶骨到凹陷的腰窝，腰线收束，漂亮得恰到好处。

手指收拢，心脏就在充满活力和弹性的肌肉下跳动，放松状态下也有种力量的美感。王嘉尔的美从不会给人柔弱感，所以当他心甘情愿地臣服时给人带来的征服欲是无可比拟的。

而被他俘获，也绝不是什么可类比为罂粟、毒品的事，那更像是呈大字躺在草坪上时初春的阳光温暖热情地铺满全身，整颗心都通透敞亮起来。

朴珍荣只想去亲吻他的阳光。从水润的柔软的唇瓣到上下滚动的喉结，轻轻去咬，他闭着眼仰起头从喉咙深处发出绵长的喘息，朴珍荣的唇贴合震动的声带吮出一个红印，为只在他面前展露的声音做上标记。

在人胸前作乱的手从没停下过，肌肉的弹性和柔软都充满活力，抚摸的时候仿佛有吸附住手的魔力，禁不住整个手掌覆上去轻轻重重地揉捏。

王嘉尔对对方的着重点感到委屈，从耳根到脸颊到眼眶都泛红，忍住羞耻心伸手隔着衣服去捉朴珍荣的手，将人手指往乳头上带：“嗯……这里……”

他们先前的性爱都没过分玩弄过这里，朴珍荣没想过男人的胸和乳头也会是敏感点，只顺着王嘉尔的意思用指腹压上揉摁。

“啊……”王嘉尔发出短促的轻呼，腰都软了几分，环住朴珍荣的脖子支撑才没让自己滑下去。

他的反应叫朴珍荣感到新奇，换用拇指食指捏住挺立的凸起轻轻拉扯揉搓，小小的肉粒在指间发硬，用指甲剐蹭两下就引得怀里人娇喘连连，扑闪的长睫毛都挂上了细小的泪珠。

绵长沙哑的喘息挠得人心痒，朴珍荣把他上衣撩高，终于暴露出来的胸上留下了一点儿方才被玩弄的印记，乳头缀在浅褐色的乳晕上，视觉效果丝毫不逊色于手感。

胸前肌肉流畅自然，就连左右之间凹陷的弧度都有着温润的观感，让人十分想用唇齿更加直观地感受一下触感。

在接近心脏的位置吮出痕迹，唇舌移动到乳首试探着舔了一下，比手指更加柔软湿润的触感刺激得王嘉尔弓了下身条件反射地试图躲避，被扯着衣领拽回来，连着乳晕一起裹进嘴里。

吮吸的力道很大，手指配合地在四周挤压，像要吮出汁水一样用力。乳头在人嘴里肿胀了一点，顶上的小孔被人用舌尖挑逗蹂躏，灵活地快速拨弄，而后又换成吮咬，疼痛中生出酥麻的快感，一瞬间竟然晃神地以为真的要被吸出奶水了。

“嗯……别……别弄了……啊……”王嘉尔是真的要哭了，怎么身体会这么奇怪，朴珍荣甚至还完全没有触碰过他的性器。

他想解开皮带用下身分散一下胸前的快感，无奈全身发软，手指摸索了半天也没能打开皮带扣。朴珍荣坏心眼地咬了一口乳尖，他忍不住惊呼，抵抗不了过电般的快感，要不是一只手还抓着对方肩膀，差点直接化成水瘫软到地上。

但是没能控制住泪汪汪的眼睛，第一滴是生理泪水，后面的就有一小半原因是委屈了，委屈自己居然单是被玩弄胸和乳头就丢脸地哭了出来，委屈珍荣的恶劣的心思和下流的手法，委屈性爱还没真正开始快感就几乎已经攀升到了顶峰。

朴珍荣大发善心地替他解开皮带褪下裤子，将灼热的性器释放出来，王嘉尔伸手想自己去碰，受伤的右手被人轻柔地牵住手指，却带着不容置疑的力道拉到唇边一吻，然后被放在朴珍荣肩上。

“Jackson，”朴珍荣凑近他耳垂，“之前不是只用后面就射过吗，这次试试看……”手指冷不丁捏住乳尖一掐，引得王嘉尔尖叫出声，慌忙攀上他肩膀。“只用这里，行吗。”

王嘉尔偏过头瞪他，湿漉漉的小狗眼睛没半分威慑力，敏感点还正落在人手里，容不得他说不字，最终示弱地垂下眼。

朴珍荣突然有点儿担忧自己是不是太过分以至于让王嘉尔真的不开心了，结果低着头的那位耳尖红透，声音细如蚊蝇：“另一边……”

刚升起的一点儿内疚和慌乱霎时烟消云散，坏心思又站上高处，变本加厉甚至放开了手：“什么另一边？Jackson不说清楚的话我怎么知……嘶。”

被欺负得狠了，小狗愤愤地一口咬上他肩膀。被咬的人反而笑容更甚，自己都不知道自己为什么要这样折磨双方，他硬得发疼，怀里人红红的眼眶和鼻尖给他带来一种割裂般的钝痛，一半的他想要立刻进到他身体里最深的地方，一半的他希望继续先前的行为，看看王嘉尔到底会变得怎样一塌糊涂，又会漂亮到什么地步。

没被触碰过的另一边乳头在空气中显得颤颤巍巍有些单薄，不过在富有技巧的揉弄下很快红肿起来，这一次朴珍荣看见了全过程，伴随着耳边王嘉尔的呻吟。

朴珍荣的动作开始变得非常不理智。挤压和揉捏的力度让王嘉尔觉得很疼，可他不打算阻止。他只是大口地喘着气，眼泪不受控制地从眼角滑落。一边的乳头被人用手指捏着用力拉扯，一边被含在嘴里毫不客气地啃咬舔舐。

疼痛和快感碰撞点燃更深切的渴望，后来疼痛尽数转换成快感，四面八方涌来让王嘉尔有点儿晕晕乎乎的，可能说了什么话，也许是求饶，也许是求他更用力一点，也许只是毫无意义的断断续续的呜咽。

他的手从对方肩上滑下来，虚握住阴茎但使不上什么力气，后来他射了出来，他们都知道这完全不是他的手的功劳。

高潮后的疲惫让他困倦地打了个哈欠，然后被人翻过身捞着腰抬高屁股，臀缝贴上灼热硬挺的柱状物，对于朴珍荣来说，今天的夜晚才正要开始。

FIN


End file.
